Vanessa Nash
Vanessa Nash is the historian of Pacificburgh Police Department. Profile Vanessa sports dirty blond hair. Her face is covered eith wrinkles. Vanessa wears a scarf and a khaki coat. She also wears red lipstick. She is known to be sophisticated, traditional, and optimistic. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Vanessa Vanessa was the first to identify The Rhean Cult. She told the team that they were a destructive cult and it was not good if they have risen again. Ghosts of The Past Dealing with a Mysterious Stone In her trial, Ginger told the team that a stone had said to her that Bart needed to be killed. The stone also said that Ash Bison and The Vipers were right and that Ginger should join them. Michael felt that Ginger was playing the crazy card to protect herself, while Tim was outraged. Since a psychological analysis was needed to be done of Ginger, she was sent to Elana Siegel. After Elana confirmed that Ginger was sane, she was taken to the court. Judge Dante felt that the stone story was untrue, although Ginger insisted on the opposite, but he gave Ginger 40 years in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years. Ginger had to be interrogated again about the stone. Elana Siegel joined the player for this task, while Tim wanted the player to help him put Ash behind bars once and for all. Ginger was clueles at why the player came to her prison, but said that she was at Bart's house when she felt that a stone was speaking to her. Following this lead, the team went to Bart's house and they found a newspaper article which said that a mysterious Mayan stone had gone missing. The historian Vanessa Nash told that she heard of a stone, but did not believe in it. Chief Frezier was happy at the player's another success against The Rheans, but he felt troubled at this stone tale. Vanessa insisted that it was all fake, but the chief ordered Michael to go with the player to the Vipers' Headquarters and look for clues. They found that the stone could be linked to The Rheans. Back at the station Vanessa still insisted that the stone tale was fake and that a stone cannot logically talk, but the chief did not want to take any risks, and thus unlocked a new district for the player: Historical Center. Argument with the Chief After solving the case, the police chief said that she fought with him about wasting the police time on senseless things as the Mayan Stone, and claimed that Frezier was a bad chief, before disappearing. The chief though that something was off with Vanessa's attitude as she was usually calm, and ordered the player to find Vanessa. Telling about her Past The chief wanted the player to accompany him to ask Vanessa where she went. Vanessa was in the comic shop or as she told, so the team went there. A newspaper article detailing the theft of an antique stone about 10 years ago was found, and Tim told the team that the thief was a certain Tayler Nash. He did some digging and he was the late husband of Vanessa. He also found that a case of domestic violence was registered against Tayler by Vanessa. Tayler committed suicide while in custody. When asked about this, Vanessa told the team that she was in a trance when she registered that report, Tayler was a nice husband and he had reasons to steal the stone, which he hid in the lake. Underwater diving resulted in the team finding an antique chest with Tayler's name carved on it, but inside was a necklace of Elizabeth Hopkins. Elizabeth told the team that the necklace was stolen from her a few years ago. Almost Controlled by the Stone While investigating about the stone, the team asked Ayden about the details of his encounter with the stone. Ayden said that he was at the camp when he felt someone saying him to kill Isaac. After that, Vanessa wanted to talk to the player. She said she went at the camp. Somewhere there she heard voices calling her to murder the player. She only hardly managed not to be controlled by the stone. Fearing the possibility that the stone was somewhere in the camp, the team set out to investigate it. Suspected of Murder The team found that an ancient stone had been moved to the Grimsborough Museum. Vanessa hurriedly went to the museum to destroy the stone, believing that it was the stone that ruined her life. Frezier wanted Michael and the player to go to the museum to ensure her safely. The team found Constance Bell, the museum in charge and a librarian, crushed by a cupid's statue. Vanessa came and told the team that it was a murder as Greek statues were not supposed to be in that part of the museum. As she was the only suspect, she had to be interrogated. She told that she did not kill Constance, she was there to eradicate the stone only. There was a news of the stone being stolen from the museum. As it turned out, Vanessa stole it. Vanessa denied it at first but then admitted. She said that the stone just randomly appeared in her bag, and then she decided to keep it. The team arrested her for that. Despite stealing the stone, she was found to be innocent when the team incarcerated Mortimer Mutlog for the murder, who told them that he stole the stone, but to avoid suspicion, he smuggled it into Vanessa's bag and made her keep it by the power of the stone. He would then control Vanessa to give it to her.The team asked Vanessa to give them the stone so that Tim can destroy it. After the stone was destroyed, Elana talked to Vanessa about her strange behavior. Vanessa felt an affinity to the stone, and she was an easy target to be manipulated. Analyses Vanessa's job is to analyze physical objects and/or clues that require historical study and research, such as artifacts, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Vanessa performs throughout the course of the game: Case 1: The Golden Murder * Strange Cup (6:00:00) Case 2: Money Grows on Trees * Execution Order (9:00:00) Case 3: Sins of Our Fathers * Rusted Figurines (9:00:00) Case #4: Lights, Camera, Murder! * Blank Paper (15:00:00) Case #5: Hooked Up on Death * Stained Bills (9:00:00) Case #6: Hiss Slayed * Book for Victim (9:00:00) Case #7: Evil Knows no Boundaries * Statue (9:00:00) Case #9: Pages of History * Sabotaged Manuscript (12:00:00) * Strange Drawings (9:00:00) Case #11: History Repeats Itself * Charm (5:00:00) * File about the Stone (6:00:00) Case #13: Saving Stone * Charm (12:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Vanessa to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacificburgh case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the historian of the police, Vanessa appears in any Pacificburgh case in which a clue requires historical study and research. Appearances as a Quasi-Suspect * Death Meth * Fish Out the Killer * History Repeats Itself Navigation Category:AlexClayton's Characters